


A Hug In A Mug

by Hedwig_Dordt



Series: 2017 TWFSW ficlet collection [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwig_Dordt/pseuds/Hedwig_Dordt
Summary: It's 2am and their children are off fighting monsters. Melissa breaks out the good coffee.





	

**Author's Note:**

> With gratitude to Fightyourdragon for grammar wrangling and encouragement.
> 
> The coffee recipe is widely available on the internet.

At least Noshiko is in bed with her, or she would have walked a hole in the carpet by now. Scott and Kira are away battling a monster in the lake nearby Beacon Hills. She knows she should probably sleep, she is on shift tomorrow, but she can't relax without knowing Scott is safe. Melissa has given up on doing anything active, so she’s started watching Miss Fisher on Netflix on her tablet. When she looks up from the closing titles, she sees Noshiko is still staring at what is probably still the same page as fifty minutes ago - at least it shows the same monster illustration.

"I know what you need," Melissa says, moving to get up.

"Melissa, I love you and I'm deeply attracted to you, but I don't think I can have sex right now." Noshiko says with a hint of regret.

Melissa kisses the top of her head. "I'm thinking of something... well, not better. But better for this moment?" 

She puts on a hoodie and heads down to the kitchen. Curiosity piqued, Noshiko follows her and sits down on the kitchen table in a bathrobe over her nightdress. Melissa rummages in the cupboards, looking for something hidden in the back. Noshiko follows her movements as she tracks the coarsely ground coffee, cane sugar, and cinnamon. From the cupboard on the other end of the kitchen come an earthenware pitcher and two mugs. 

Melissa hums a melody as she puts the pitcher on the stove and puts in coffee and adds the cinnamon stick. With the ease of years practice, she measures the sugar by sight and adds it to dissolves in the coffee, and leaves the whole thing to steep for a bit.

"Do you think they're alright?" Noshiko asks, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and resting her chin on Melissa’s shoulder.

"No, but I think they will be," Melissa says. "They have each other and they have us. They're not alone, and neither are we."

"Better together."

"It's always better when we're together," Melissa sings somewhat off-key. Noshiko tries to remember where she heard this tune before. Melissa turns back around to the countertop and dips a finger into the mixture to taste the brew. Finding it satisfactory, she gently shrugs out of Noshiko’s embrace to pour out two cups and hands one to Noshiko. 

"My turn for traditional remedies: a caffeine and sugar rush that will keep you up for another while."

Noshiko sniffs it experimentally, and tries a sip. Melissa watches her expression to see her response. Noshiko takes a longer sip, and hums happily.

"Good?"

"Perfect. Or at least, it is to me."

"Café de olla," Melissa says proudly, "my sister still sends me a package of  piloncillo every few months. And the beans are from Chiapas."

Noshiko sniffs appreciatively again, "I think it's starting to work." She looks up, eyes sharp.

"They're here."

"How many heartbeats?" Melissa asks immediately.

Noshiko squints, straining to tease out the sounds, and smiles with relief. "Three. Kira, Scott, and I think Stiles too."

Melissa smiles, relief flooding her. She walks over and presses a kiss to Noshiko's mouth. "Let's see if anyone requires medical attention. You're all spending the night here. I'll text John to let him know Stiles got here safely."

Noshiko smiles and nods. "You know, one of these days, we'll do the 'we'll sit beneath the mango tree' thing."

Melissa frowns at her in confusion, and Noshiko hums ‘always better when you’re together’ while she types out the all clear to John. 


End file.
